United Prefectures of Japan
|official_languages = |demonym = Japanese |government_type = and |ruler = Tama-no-Mae |rulertitle = Empress |govtoff = Kazuya Ayumu |offtitle = Prime Minister |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 20 May 2011 |formation_event = Pacific Declaration of Liberation |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |national_religion = |national_animal = |area = 377,944 km2 |population = 127,960,000 |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = (¥) (JPY) |literacy = 98.4% |cctld = .pj |drivinglane = Left |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC+9:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The United Prefectures of Japan (also referred to as UPJ, Union of Japan, United Prefectures, United Japan or just Japan) is a country in the that has separated from the Pacific Empire following the Pacific Declaration of Liberation. Its sovereign territory is the whole of and it borders the United Korean Supreme Republic, the People's Republic of Grand China, and the Pacific Empire. The United Prefectures of Japan is also one of the biggest importer of BLITZ weapons. History Pre-United Japan See for more information. Before becoming a colony of the Pacific Empire/Imperial ATLANTIS, faced a serious military crisis during an which resulted into nation-wide anarchy. Some prefectures were swallowed by bigger and powerful nations while others separated from the government of Japan. With a broken and disorganized Japan, the prefectures were easily colonized by the Imperial ATLANTIS during the Great Pacific Micro-War. Some of the prefectures even deliberately surrendered and "joined" the Imperial ATLANTIS. Post-United Japan During the Great Pacific War, the United Pacific Aligned Coalition kidnapped several STOP leaders and demanded for the Pacific Empire to disband. In compliance with the demand the empire signed the Pacific Declaration of Liberation liberating the prefectures of Japan and forming the United Prefectures of Japan. During the formation of the UPJ, a large-scale manhunt was initiated to find the lost . With blood tests to find the lost monarchy, Empress Tama-no-Mae has the closest blood relation with the Yamato dynasty and was crowned empress. Government The United Prefectures of Japan is a nation with a . Its government is patterned after . The emperor/empress is regarded as the head of the state but has very limited powers. The emperor/empress is often seen as a ceremonial figurehead and is the symbol of the state and of the unity of the people but he/she can also join and raise his/her opinion in political matters. The Prime Minister holds the power of the government and is the acting head of state/representative of the emperor/empress. The Prime Minister is appointed by the emperor/empress and can be dismissed by him/her also. The Ministers of State are also appointed by the emperor/empress and each of them govern a . The Ministers of State also manage the different . The National Diet is the of Japan and represents the opinions of the people. The Diet is composed of 10 representatives from each prefecture and are appointed into position through elections. Geography The United Prefectures of Japan is composed of which are different administrative regions that make up the nation. Economy The economy of the United Prefectures of Japan is centered on technological advancements which include biotechnology, space research, nanotechnology, and robotics. The anime and video game industries of UPJ are also famous to other nations. Military The Japanese Military Armed Forces is the official armed forces of the United Prefectures of Japan. It is divided into two major branches: *'Japanese Self-Defense Force' - the defensive force of the UPJ **'Japanese Ground Self-Defense Force' **'Japanese Air Self-Defense Force' **'Japanese Maritime Self-Defense Force' *'Japanese Assault Force' - the offensive force of the UPJ **'Japanese Special Expedition Force' **'JOINT' - Japanese Organization of Intelligence Networks and Tactics Foreign Relations The United Prefectures of Japan is a signatory of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. It also has formal relations with the Pacific Empire and Republic of Oceania who are both military and economic partners of the UPJ. Category:Pacific Empire Category:STOP Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere